Marriland Pokemon Team Battle Royale (Collab)
Description The PokeTuber Marriland is a Fantastic Man, Creating FANTASTIC Content, and Even Creating Wedlockes, However out of All His Teams, Which one Reigns Supreme? FIND OUT IN A DEATH BATTLE!! Devin Feats: *Defeated Wattson with Pokemon that only had "Not very effective" attacks left alive *Defeated Flannery even with his trump card dead *Defeated Roxanne, Brawly, Winona, Tate & Liza, and Juan with no deaths *Defeated most of the Elite 4 with no deaths *Defeated Steven with no deaths *Made it through the grueling grinding process needed to be on Steven's level *First successful Nuzlocker of Marriland's protagonists Weaknesses: *Not the best team leader *Has made mistakes that proved fatal *Has an unhealthy obsession with being first Fries the Linoone Spaghetti the Gyarados Salad the Bellossom Quinoa the Walrein 'DEATHS' Legs Feats: *Defeated all 8 Johto Gym Leaders without any deaths *Defeated the Elite 4 of Johto with no deaths *Survived a near-team wipe against the Kimono Girls *Took out Ho-oh with a Seel *Defeated all but one Kanto Gym Leader without any deaths *Scaled Mt. Silver and defeated Red *Invented the Wedlocke, and by extension, first successful Wedlocker of Marriland's protagonists *Made it through the long grinding process for Red Weaknesses: *Spent countless Poke Balls trying to catch a Scyther to no avail, resulting in the death of Cantaloupe the Geodude *Rarely prepared for rival battles *Tends to tempt fate and inadvertently predict her own misfortune *No one from her Elite 4 team survived Kanto 'DEATHS' Quiet Feats: *Made it through the majority of the game with only 2 deaths *Caught a shiny Magnemite *Beat every single Gym Leader without any deaths *Made it to the Elite 4... with a Pachirisu on the main team **Said Pachirisu survived the Elite 4 *Made it through the Elite 4 before the Champion completely deathless *Played through the game on "SET" without any usage of healing items in battle *Defeated Giratina by a stroke of sheer luck Weaknesses: *Sometimes (but very rarely) forgets what moves a Pokemon can learn, which has proven fatal *Mistook a P.I. for a Rich Boy *Lost said shiny Magnemite, as a Magnezone *Almost lost her entire team to Giratina and Cynthia Firebutt the Infernape Ninjarisu the Pachirisu Extremely the Leafeon Slippers the Quagsire Vengeance the Dusknoir Zeppelin the Togekiss 'DEATHS' Awkward Feats: *Defeated Cilan, Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Skyla, Brycen, and Drayden without any deaths *Defeated Lenora with only 3 Pokemon, all of whom were male and could not switch out *Made it through the brutal massacre of the first few episodes *Was such a legendary Wedlocker that he was even remembered in Nearly's adventure *Defeated the Elite 4 as well as N deathless *Solo'd many late-game trainers with only Turkey the Garbodor *Turned his hatred for Garbodor into love *Singlehandedly ended Ghetsis 2012- I mean 2016 *Caught Reshiram Weaknesses: *Cheren is the bane of his existence *Doesn't always anticipate the moves an opponent will have *Sometimes too awkward to step in when needed Cardinal the Simisear Penguin the Vanilluxe Wren the Scolipede Pigeon the Bouffalant Chickadee the Sawsbuck Turkey the Garbodor 'DEATHS' Nearly Feats: *Lived up to Awkward's legend *Defeated N's (overleveled) Darmanitan *Defeated Roxie, Elesa, Clay, Drayden, and Marlon with no deaths *Made it through 3/5 of the Elite 4 deathless *Defeated White Kyurem pretty easily *Defeated Colress and Ghetsis deathless *Unexpected rival battles were never really a problem for her Weaknesses: *Compulsive liar *Sometimes sends in the wrong pairs for fights *Lost a Pignite to a Leavanny *Improper use of a Repel made N's Darmanitan the only thing she could run into for a time Capoeira the Conkeldurr Rumba the Drapion Bergamask the Cofagrigus Hula the Azumarill Volta the Galvantula Gangnam Style the Floatzel 'DEATHS' Willy Wonka Feats: Weakness Pop Rocks the Golem Starbursts the Gyrarados Rolo the Ludicolo PayDay the Poliwrath Milky Way the Gligar Tootsie Roll the Gothitelle DEATHS Total Deaths: 35 Wednesday Feats: *Made it to the Elite 4 in WonderWedlocke Wednesday, using no healing items in battle *Got a shiny Helioptile over Wonder Trade *Never once gave up, despite all the deaths happening left and right *Managed to have a few Pokemon to survive longer than five episodes *Defeated Viola, Olympia, and Wulfric deathless Weaknesses: *More focused on trying on clothes than on Pokemon battles *Lost Pokemon to almost every single Gym Leader *Didn't even beat the Elite 4 *Musicians usually bring death to her team Fiora the Flygon Pokey the Ferrothorn Jawsome the Feraligatr Mogelbaum the Sudowoodo Gabe Newell the Snorlax Journey the Sceptile 'DEATHS' Waffles Feats: *Had the Least Deaths of All of Marrilands Protagonists. *Mastered Mega Evolution and is the ONLY Prominent User of It. *Majority of His Team are Bred. *Defeated Lysandre when Insomniac Died to him *Utterly STOMPED Insomniac in a Pokemon Race. Weaknesses: *Obsessed With Benches. *Rivals Hungry when It Comes to Hunger *Makes Mistakes Easily due to being Exhausted. *Blames Others *Is Lazy and Takes Unnecessary Breaks. 'DEATHS' Hungry Feats: *Completed the Wedlocke on a whim *Lived up to the legend of Devin *Made it through much of the game completely deathless *One of his pairs was a Minun and Illumise, two of the weakest fully-evolved Pokemon in the game **They both survived **Swept Steven with said Minun *Defeated every single Gym Leader deathless Weaknesses: *Doesn't even really like Wedlocking *Always hungry *Broke the rules of his Wedlock on accident *Fettucine's inability to overcome Confusion led to her death Tamale the Swellow Cashew the Azumarill Onion the Minun Souffle the Illumise Fettucine the Gyarados Bruschetta the Shiftry 'DEATHS' April Feats: *Defeated Korrina, Ramos, Valerie, Olympia, and Wulfric deathless *Did everything she's done without using healing items in battle *Saved the world from Lysandre and Xerneas *Defeated several Trainers of Death without losing anyone **Including the dreaded Magikarp Trainer, who can kill you of boredom *Caught a shiny Swirlix *SAGE FINALLY PROTECTS A PARTNER Weaknesses: *Lost said shiny Swirlix, as a Slurpuff *Constantly loses Pokemon *Sage the Greninja can't hold a partner *Doesn't know the Fairy-type very well *Doesn't remember what resists Poison *Already lost four Members of His Team in Victory Road, and Hasn't even faced Calem yet. *Seems to Underestimate Her Pokemon A LOT Sage the Greninja Cardamom the Amoongus Agave the Krookodile Sesame the Noctowl Hibiscus the Floatzel 'DEATHS' Which of Devin's teams should we use? Elite 4 (Fries the Linoone, Frittata the Crobat, Taquito the Magneton, Spaghetti the Gyarados, Salad the Bellossom, Quinoa the Walrein) Steven (Fries, Spaghetti, Salad, Quinoa, Almonds the Sandslash, Burrito the Wailord) Which of Legs' teams should we use? Elite 4 (Carrot the Raticate, Peach the Primeape, Banana the Kingler, Spinach the Nidoking, Cauliflower the Dewgong, Tangerine the Tangrowth) Red (Pomelo the Politoed, Squash the Snorlax, Okra the Slowking, Clementine the Dragonite, Wasabi the Hariyama, Kiwi the Lantern) Who would you be rooting for? Devin (Emerald) Legs (HeartGold) Quiet (Platinum) Awkward (Black) Nearly (Black 2) Wednesday (Y WonderWedlocke) Hungry (Omega Ruby) April (X) Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles